Various heat activated switches have been known in the past. One such switch is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,726. However such a switch has not been used in an over-heating protective circuit for electrical equipment.
Such electrical equipment may normally be cooled by means such as water cooling. Should such cooling means fail or not be initially activated, the disclosed protective circuit will protect the electrical equipment.